1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector system, and, more particularly, to a connector position assurance device for assuring proper connection and providing secure latching when connecting two halves of an electrical connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An electrical connector typically includes a pair of connector housing components or halves constructed from a dielectric material. The housing halves are usually identified as a plug half (or male half) and a socket half (also referred to as the receptacle half or female half). The two halves have complementary inter-engaging conductive terminals for completing an electrical circuit when the housing halves are fully and properly mated. The plug half generally has one or more projecting conductive pins which are inserted into one or more conductive receptacles or sockets on the socket half. The contact between the pins and sockets forms the electrical connection between the two connector halves.
Electrical connectors normally require a secure mechanical and electrical engagement between the two connector halves. Some prior art connectors rely only on friction to hold the connector halves together, and are relatively easy to separate or unmate, thereby disconnecting the electrical circuit. Obviously, inadvertent separation of a connector may cause malfunction of the equipment and associated inconvenience, safety concerns, or the like.
To prevent unintentional separation of the connector halves, a latching means is often included with the connector housing for holding the male and female connector halves in the engaged position. The latching means may also include a locking means to retain the connector in the latched position and to provide assurance to a person assembling the connector that the connector has been properly assembled, latched, and locked, and that the electrical connection is therefore complete. Such locking and indicating mechanisms are known in the art as connector position assurance ("CPA") devices. A CPA device may be separate from the latching mechanism, or may be integrated as part of the latch. Typically, the primary function of a CPA device is to indicate that the connector halves are fully mated and latched. A secondary function is often to prevent the latching mechanism from inadvertently unlatching, so that the connector halves will not separate. Thus, CPA devices provide visual and mechanical assurance of the relative positions of the connector components, and thereby verify the complete mating of the components.
Latching mechanisms incorporating CPA devices have been accomplished in a wide variety of ways in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,759,058, to Jonathan Childs, assigned to the same assignee as in the present application, discloses an electrical connector having two connector halves, with a latching mechanism and a CPA device. The latching mechanism includes a flexible arm on a first connector half and a shoulder on a second connector half. As the connector halves are assembled, the flexible arm engages with the shoulder for latching the connector halves together. Following latching of the connector halves, a CPA device may then be slid forward and snapped into a final locked position. In this position, the CPA device prevents the flexible latching arm from disengaging from the shoulder, and, accordingly, the connector halves may not be unlatched. Further, if the connector halves are not properly mated, the CPA device is not able to slide into its proper forward position, thereby giving an indication of improper assembly of the connector halves.
Other prior art patents have described a wide variety of CPA devices. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,120,255, to T. Kouda, et al., discloses a connector position assurance component for utilization with a connector in which either the plug half or the socket half incorporates a tabbed latch. This tabbed latch pushes down on the CPA component during mating of the first connector half to the second connector half, thereby freeing the CPA component and allowing it to be moved manually into its final position.
The prior art also discloses a connector having a lock-release-prevention device which includes a flexible arm having a projection which causes the arm to bend as the connector halves are assembled. This moves the end of the flexible arm to prevent a sliding portion from locking into a final position if the connector halves are not properly assembled. Other prior patents show electrical connectors having a locking arm that is pivotally connected, or having a locking arm with a resilient bar, with a CPA device which slides or locks into place after the two connector halves are properly mated.
While the foregoing latch and CPA mechanisms function effectively for their intended applications, the components can be relatively bulky. The components are typically molded from plastic, and, thus, must be sufficiently thick to perform their intended function without cracking or breaking, while still being able to flex during assembly. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an alternative latch and CPA mechanism whose functional components enable a lower profile and more compact construction than those of the prior art, without sacrificing strength and functionality. The latching mechanism and CPA device of the present invention provide these and other benefits, and overcome the shortcomings associated with the prior art.